


#AITA because I keep putting all...

by bleepbloopbee



Series: fizzy citrus and smokey fire [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Hank Anderson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Human, Ficlet, M/M, Omega Connor (Detroit: Become Human), fake reddit posts, gratuitous emoji usage, sorta crack tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleepbloopbee/pseuds/bleepbloopbee
Summary: “AITA because I keep putting all our pillows on the bed even though I know my alpha finds it annoying?”
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Series: fizzy citrus and smokey fire [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1268549
Comments: 13
Kudos: 51





	#AITA because I keep putting all...

**Author's Note:**

> this was written after my lovely friend [dany_mrtz99](https://twitter.com/dany_mrtz99) and I got carried away on a [thread](https://twitter.com/dany_mrtz99/status/1351026028488126470). She asked for a fic, and who am I to deny her? It's short, and I haven't updated this universe in FOREVER, but enjoy :)

## #AITA because I keep putting all… 

post from ConRK800

AITA because I keep putting all our pillows on the bed even though I know my alpha finds it annoying? 🥺 I wanna nest and have his scent all around me. 

Like I know we share a queen and we’ve got a saint bernard who sleeps at our feet, but it’s not my fault I want to be wrapped up in his scent 😔 we both work long hours and I don’t always get to sleep with him at night. When we work opposite shifts, I want to be with him but the pillows are all I have. 🥺 I like his warmth and he *knows* I’m a cuddler too so idk why he has to be such an ass about the pillows. THEY’RE JUST PILLOWS!

But am I the asshole??? It’s not that hard to take off the pillows idk why he’s making such a big deal. Yeah he hasn’t said anything but he’s got this SIGH 🙄 like a disappointed dad or something. And the eyeroll!!! 😠 Like I’m sOrRy that I want to be wrapped up in a nest!!! With his scent!!!😤You chose to bite me.

(I have to say that his scent is *addicting* though it's like a smoky campfire 😍)

> reply from Sumo1985
> 
> OP’s ALPHA: he’s being a big baby just needed dick thanks

**Author's Note:**

> check me out on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Bailey8GM) even though I'm not around as much as I used to be. But I do respond to DMs so you can hmu if you'd like. i'm 100% happy to talk about this ABOverse, so throw some ideas at me and I can make some ficlets!! <3<3


End file.
